


Songbird

by deecherrywolf



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Bittersweet Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3237452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deecherrywolf/pseuds/deecherrywolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama finds an injured robin on his way back to his apartment and decides to pick it up - unaware of what it really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Songbird

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is, it just came to mind. I picture Hinata as a japanese robin btw.

When Kageyama first stumbled upon it, he had thought it was dead. He had all intentions of ignoring the dead avian and continuing on his way, his umbrella shielding him from the downpour. It wasn't until he heard a distinct chirping cry when he walked past the bird that he turned toward it and gazed down at the little thing.

Normally he'd ignore birds – injured or not. They were just birds.

But something about the small robin made him take pause. He found himself picking the small injured bird up and taking it home to his apartment. 

Once there, he scolded himself. What was he thinking? Picking up a wild animal – a bird no less. He didn't know how to take care of a bird! Dogs or cats were one thing, but a bird!?

He laid the quivering bird on his bed, watching it twitch its injured wings. He rubbed his jaw thoughtfully – he should go purchase some bird seed and a bird cage. He picked up an empty box and put the bird in it, hoping it would be okay as he left to buy the necessities.

He came back with a bag of seed and cage. He set up the cage and then gingerly turned to the box. The bird was now sitting up, its eyes staring right at Kageyama.

“Don't peck me.”

The bird chirped back and Kageyama blinked. It felt as if the bird had done that mockingly. He grunted as he scooped the bird up and put it in the cage and dumped a little bit of seed in the bowl alongside its water dish. The bird chirped at him happily, pecking at the food immediately.

Kageyama's lips twitched. “I've never had a pet before, even if you are just a bird.”

The bird chirped angrily at him, fluttering its wings – which was a mistake as the bird flinched and its wings immediately tucked in on itself. Kageyama laughed but gave the little bird a concerned look.

“Don't be so brash you dumbass.”

Kageyama poked a finger into the cage and rubbed the bird's little cheek with his tip before walking away from the cage to focus on real life matters, as he focused on his school work – the bird began to sing and the sun began to shine.

\- -

Hinata had never understood humans very well, but he knew this human was a good one. Well, he knew all humans were inherently good – but this one had to be good because he saved him from certain death.

Not many humans would take pause to actually pick up an ordinary robin off the ground.

So Hinata was very certain this human was a good human.

Despite the way his eyes glowered and despite the way his mouth always frowned. He was certain this human was nice.

He fluttered his healing wing as he walked around the birdcage the human put him in. It was a nice cage but it wasn't very spacious and when he regained his strength his true form would surely break it. He much preferred more space than this.

So he took matters into his own wings.

He chirped as he went to the little doorway, noticing the latch the human had locked. He easily nudged it up and out. The door opened and he flew the short distance from the cage to the desk where the human was working at. He toppled over on top of it, causing the human to laugh at him.

How disgraceful... he was normally very poised and full of graceful speed.

This was very unbecoming of him.

Embarrassingly, he chirped at the laughing human – Shut up you turd!!! - at least that's what he wanted to say, but instead it came out as bleeting peeps that did nothing but make the human laugh all the more.

“You are a strange bird.”

Of course he was, because he wasn't really a bird! This was just his secondary form – the form he reverted to when he was low on energy or injured.

The sight of the human's hand moving toward him made him stiffen, but the minute those finger tips brushed over his chest, he knew this was a sentimental display of affection.

He knew this human was kind.

So he gave him a gift.

His only gift to give – the gift of song.

He sang to the human of his thanks, happy that the human was kind enough to pick him up and nurse him while he was weak.

The human watched him sing for a little while before he turned back to his work, pencil moving as he smiled as Hinata continued to sing to him.

\- -

Kageyama never knew having a pet bird, of all things, could be so enjoyable. The little bird was quiet at night which was nice, but he was active during the day and cause just the right amount of noise to fill the silence. But more importantly, he gave Kageyama company.

He had the bird for over a month now and they had set up a comfortable pace together. He had named the robin Birdie – a cliched name he could tell the bird wasn't too fond of, but it worked. Birdie would sing him awake and they would start their day together before Kageyama went to college and he always returned to find the bird sleeping – only to awaken when Kageyama came through the door.

The pace became so familiar that it was comforting and it was nice to have someone to come home to.

Kageyama hummed to himself to the tune the bird often singed as he cooked his dinner – the little robin perched on his shoulder, watching him cook.

He moved the meat around with his cooking chopsticks, looking at his little friend from the corner of his eyes. Birds didn't like meat, right? But some did, like vultures and crows? But a little robin?

“Birdie, this isn't for birds.”

The bird chirped at him indignantly and flew off his shoulder. Kageyama snorted. Sometimes he swore Birdie understood what he said and often acted like a child. Just like right now.

Especially when he felt a soft 'plop' on his shoulder, causing him to curse. 

He swore the bird shat on him on purpose!!

He turned the burner down low and went to change his shirt fast – keeping an eye on his sizzling meat as well as the little bird that seemed to inch closer and closer to the meat. He quickly put his shirt on and walked over, picking the bird up.

“Off to your bed you go.”

Birdie swore, his little chirps angry. Kageyama rolled his eyes as the birds wings flapped in his palm.

“Your wing is all healed isn't it?”

Birdie went silent, watching Kageyama as he placed him back into the cage. Kageyama breathed in deeply and exhaled softly, his dark eyes holding a loneliness he hadn't thought about in a long time in them.

“I should probably set you free. You're a wild bird, after all.”

Birdie chirped quietly at him, a soft and sad tone that made Kageyama feel as if it were trying to comfort him. He turned his back on the bird and moved back to his food, feeling a weight on his heart that only lifted a bit when Birdie began to sing his usual song.

\- -

Hinata didn't want to leave.

But he didn't want to keep living as a bird either.

He had learned so much about this human in the short time he's been here. The human was named Kageyama and he was a turd! He liked to tease Hinata and he was constantly denying him delicious foods, but more importantly he kept him safe and happy! He made him feel invincible.

He owed Kageyama a lot.

If only he would quit calling him Birdie!

Hinata sighed out in a chirp, shuffling over to his bird bedding and snuggled into it.

He could resume his original form whenever he was ready, but he didn't want to leave Kageyama... and Kageyama obviously didn't want him to leave either.

But he would have to eventually.

He wasn't a bird, he was a sun god. He wasn't meant to live with humans, he was meant to live in the heavens and help the sun shine.

This human would be blessed by the sun god Hinata Shouyou himself, so he should be grateful! But would that really make his human happy? He seemed happy to have him as his pet bird.

But now he was talking of setting him free...

It was obvious that despite Kageyama not knowing Hinata's true form, he knew that he had to let him go. Kageyama was ready and willing to let Hinata go – even if it pained both of them.

So tonight would be the night. He was all healed and more than ready to return to original form.

He watched as Kageyama ate his dinner while he sat in his cage. They had gotten into the habit of eating dinner together... Kageyama would put a small pile of seed beside his plate and warn Hinata not to steal any of his food.

So being stuck in the cage now only made him feel a poignant sense of loss and loneliness. 

He made quick with the lock and fluttered over to Kageyama.

Kageyama paused mid-chew, his cheeks puffed as he looked down at the bird. Just as he was about to swallow, the bird began to glow. 

The fact the bird was glowing was enough to cause Kageyama to choke on his food, let alone the fact the bird was now in the shape of a human male.

The boy was dressed in a light orange kimono speckled with beautiful bright orange flowers and a grey hakama, his orange hair looked ruffled and untamed. His worried brown eyes caught Kageyama's gaze the most. They seemed familiar.

“Kageyama!”

The boy began patting Kageyama's back – hard.

Kageyama coughed, a piece of meat flying out of his mouth and landing on the table with a sick plop. He coughed a few more times, taking the drink that was offered to him. He gulped it down and then slammed the cup down. He turned his head quickly to the boy who was, indeed, still there.

“Are you all right?”

“I'm fine!” cried Kageyama, his throat still sore from choking on his food. “Who the hell are you? How did you get here and what did you do with Birdie!?”

The boy frowned, his hair fluffing up in anger and he chirped. “How rude! Weren't you watching, stupid!? I am your bird! Oh and my name isn't Birdie! It's Hinata Shouyou!”

Kageyama swallowed, eyes searching the boy. Did he just admit to being his bird? This guy... was his bird? He let it sink in before sighing. “Let's just pretend I believe you... why did you turn into a guy?”

“I've always had this form. My animal form is for conserving my energy and when I'm injured and need to heal.

“Right... okay, what are you?”

The red head beamed at him, his chest puffing out. “I'm a sun god!”

Kageyama snorted. “Right, okay... I'm calling the cops.”

“Wait! I can prove it.”

Kageyama took pause turning to watch the boy transform into a bird – not just any bird, his bird, and then back again.

“See? I'm Birdie... well, no! I'm Hinata – but you knew me as Birdie.”

Gods weren't real.... that's what Kageyama had always believed, but now here was one in front of him. The shining boy in front of him claimed to be a god and could transform into a bird at will... Kageyama swallowed. “Why change now?”

Hinata cocked his head. “Well... I'm all healed up now, thanks to you.”

Kageyama remained silent, unsure how to take all this in. He stiffened when the boy was suddenly right in his face, hands touching his cheeks. Those palms and fingers were so warm and felt so nice on his cheeks... they made him think of the times Birdie – or rather Hinata, would get on his shoulder and then rub against his cheek.

“Quit it, you dumbass!”

Hinata frowned. “Che -! How rude, calling a god a dumbass... I just want to properly thank you.”

“Thank me?”

“I was injured and you helped me. I was helpless in the rain in my bird form. I was bound to die there, but you saved me. You have my eternal thanks and if there is anything I could do for you, I'd be willing to grant any wish?”

' _Stay with me_ ' resonated within Kageyama but he knew he couldn't ask that of the boy... he was a god and couldn't stay. Just like when he was a bird, he still couldn't stay with him. They had to part.

“No need. I'm just glad I met you.”

Hinata bit his lower lip before leaning in, placing a soft kiss on Kageyama's lips. The human boy stiffened as the taste of oranges and sunshine flooded him and a heat he never felt before engulfed him – making him feel so warm and accepted. He felt as if he was in a sunny field of flowers, happy and carefree. And then it was gone just as Hinata pulled back, breaking the soft, chaste kiss.

“I will never forget you, Kageyama.”

Kageyama opened his mouth to say something but Hinata burst into light, fading away from Kageyama, who sat there, clenching his jaw as he wondered why his chest now hurt and the sound of Hinata calling him by name echoed in his head and heart.

The sound of a songbird outside the window made him look over and the setting sun shining in through the window made him smile despite it all.


End file.
